Tragic Dragon
by Zilla0128
Summary: War is generally regarded as a reoccurring tragedy. It is always less glorious and heroic than envisioned by others. War is a hell made by conflicting belligerents. A one-shot to depict how atrocious war can be.


**Tragic Dragon**

* * *

><p><em>Incindis, keep your thoughts steady and calm, focus on your opponent and...<em>

Two swipes with his talons brought his opponent flailing down to the ground, his cries of agony reaching his ears as the IceWing plummeted faster and faster, until it suddenly became silent. Save for all the chaos being caused as dragons fought one another, bodies were falling from the sky at an astounding rate, and the sky became coated with the crimson tide of blood as the carnage continued. The SkyWing beat his mighty wings ferociously and flew closer to the frontline. The numbers in both sides were thinning dangerously low, and the victor of the battle will soon be engraved in history. He saw a SandWing impale another SkyWing in the chest with the poisonous barbed tail, as the SandWing pulled out the tail with violent force causing the said SkyWing–who had a look of horror implanted on his features–to stall and plummet. As the SandWing spotted his next target, Incindis immediately charged the SandWing with a yell of vengeance, as he sought to avenge his fallen comrade.

As they both drew closer to each other with mad glints in their eyes the SkyWing suddenly swerved to the right of the SandWing and let out a focused cone of fire, scorching his opponent. The SandWing scowled and kept silent, although the pain was evident in his weakened eyes. With a sudden burst of speed the SandWing rammed the SkyWing with as much force as he could, knocking the breath out of the both of them and the two, while seemingly plummeting to the ground slowly, began to claw at each other vehemently with their talons, neither seemed to back off as they inflicted more and more wounds upon each other. Each one becoming more grievous than the one before, the crimson tears that escaped from their bodies fell onto the steadily approaching ground and covered their bodies.

They both let out a snarl and disengaged before they both could be killed by the wondrous force known as gravity. The two dragons flew several meters above the ground, bloodied, tired, angered, they roared at each other before the SandWing charged the SkyWing again. The SkyWing waited until the last moment before bursted up higher, causing the SandWing to miss, and just before the pale yellow dragon could respond to his enemies actions, he suddenly found himself losing breath as a sudden red blur passed his side. He grasped his throat and felt his conscious fade as he suddenly fell on the ground, gurgling as he tried to let out cries of agony, died on the moist, and soggy brown soil.

The SkyWing, Incindis, landed next to the now deceased SandWing, gasping for breath, as his blooded chest rose and fell. The dragon wheezed and coughed before he started to lay down slowly on the ruby-red grass. He looked up at the sky, the sun, incandescent and lucent as ever, was high up in the sky. And near the sun was a copious amount of darkened clouds. The sudden flash of the roaring thunder was followed by the small tears of the world, it's refreshing but clearly gloomy coolness dripped on the bloodied crimson scales of the exhausted SkyWing, washing off some of his blood and stinging his wounds. The dragon let out a sigh as he saw there were no more dragons on the sky.

The area around him, the battlefield, was filled with mangled bodies, filled with various wounds that varied from simple holes from impalement to scorch marks, and cuts ranging from all manners of sizes. The part that made his heart freeze every time was the contorted look of agony on their faces, did every single dragon who fought here had to die a cruel, unwarranted, death? He glanced around the body-ridden area, he heard some faint moans and groans coming from around, but no one in particular stood out. The only apparent survivor, Incindis, listened to the howling wind as it blew a tale of melancholy, tears formed in his reptilian eyes as he held back a sob as he realized something... he felt weak, and found it harder to concentrate, and now, he had a sudden urge to sleep away the days that have yet to come. And as he laid down, and closed his eyes, his sleep came as the howling of the wind continued and as the sun shone its brilliant rays on his face. Revealing everything... a look of peace as he took the breath of days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>"My journey has ended, colored like red autumn leaves, my body heavy like a rock."<strong>

**– Japanese Death Poem**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello e<strong>**veryone, I hope you all enjoyed by brief one-shot about one of the probably numerous battles during the Pyrrhian War. Please, let me know what you think. And I may return here in the future with some else, but only time will tell.**


End file.
